


Presents Mean She Cares

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Mild Humor, it's either one-sided or gen or implied or all of the above, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's mark doesn't think much of Natasha's gift. Clint knows what it really is.</p><p>Follows "Just Right." Kind of. Almost. Yes, but no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents Mean She Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> So there was already a fill for this, but how was I supposed to not do one of my own after "Just Right?"
> 
> Shirt theft plus Clint and Natasha is now my OT3.

* * *

“Shirts again, buddy? I'm starting to think this girl doesn't like you very much.”

Clint looked up from his “care package” and smiled thinly for the corrupt major, wishing he'd get stupid and drop his guard already so that he could lead Clint right to where he'd hidden the alien tech his unit had robbed from some desert shrine he'd forgotten the name of because Nat was so weird at the briefing. He shook his head. “No, this is _proof_ she likes me.”

“That's proof you've been sidelined into the friends-zone, buddy. The girl's not thinking of anything below your waist.”

Clint ignored him, opening the package and pulling one of the new t-shirts out. He yanked his own shirt off and threw it in the box. Natasha could have that one. She wouldn't even need to steal it, though he had to admit, he liked it better now that she made an effort to replace some of the shirts she kept taking.

* * *

Natasha saw the surveillance footage and smiled to herself when she saw Clint wearing the new shirt. She knew he'd like the purple.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Any, any, she buys him shirts to steal them back](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563980.html?thread=79346700)_


End file.
